Axel's Story
by RedRoxyDemy
Summary: This is Axel's Story. For more info, check my profile and and the corresponding blog. Main focus on Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Naminé. Rating may or may not change.


**A/N: This story is based on an on-going part of my life. For more info, check my profile and the blog.**

* * *

  
So, do you want to know what's up with Axel lately? Well, let me tell you the current status of his life.

Axel has a boyfriend.

No, it's not Roxas.

It's Demyx.

Of all people or non-people, he ended up with Demyx, the total opposite of himself.

Back when they started meeting, opposites did attract.

Axel doesn't know anymore. Do they still attract? To him, it feels like Demyx is becoming too much of a difference to himself. They aren't anything like each other, and Axel is starting to doubt their relationship.

He knows Demyx loves him. But they barely have anything to talk about lately – Demyx is always busy playing, and they always seem to be in different parts of the castle.

They have been dating for about a year. A little more, perhaps.

Axel may not seem the type, but he's quite the romantic. And not really as aggressive as he might appear to many people – it's simply a tactic to get what he wants, a natural tactic he's always had.

Demyx might not really seem like it, either, but he's actually the one who tends to be on top. Axel has a secret. He's submissive.

But he doesn't act it, most of the time.

Problem is, even though Demyx makes a great partner, he's more submissive than aggressive lately. Which is annoying Axel even more.

And since their relationship has started turning more and more physical and less spiritual…

When Demyx decided not to care about Valentine's Day, Axel was stunned. You'd think it'd be the other way around, but no – Demyx actually managed to disappoint Axel romantically.

Even Roxas thought that to be pretty pathetic of a boyfriend.

Yes, Roxas comes into the picture, and fits quite nicely. He's another reason Axel's unsure about his relationship with Demyx.

Axel had fallen for Roxas almost at once he entered his life. Or what he had decided to call a life, at least.

But only when they really started getting closer, friendlier… Axel had problems stopping himself from falling more and more in love with his newfound friend.

He knew he wasn't supposed to.

He knew he shouldn't have.

But Roxas had so much more in common with him – they shared many interests, they liked hanging out with each other and kidding around, and had more chances to meet, since Roxas' room was much closer to his than Demyx was.

And Demyx hadn't been coming around much lately.

It was almost impossible for it not to happen. And Axel, being a pretty spontaneous person, couldn't help but do all he could to be as much with the boy as he could, enjoying every minute, hoping it would last.

Of course, soon enough, he would come to realize Roxas didn't feel as strongly about it as he did. And Roxas, being the sweet and kind boy he'd always been, didn't want to ruin Axel's relationship with Demyx – and Roxas had already discovered someone he liked.

Naminé.

The cute blondie over at Castle Oblivion.

Axel was – and is – immensely jealous of the girl. Roxas would always talk about her, leave him for meeting her, going early to bed so he could meet her in his spare time.

Roxas would barely ever come to his room, Axel's room, and spend time with him and him only. If they met and spent time, it was usually other places in the castle. Their usual spots. Often, they'd hang together in Twilight Town.

But one time, Roxas had come to Axel's room.

Roxas had come mainly to help Axel beat a game. It worked. Axel was happy, and Roxas was happy.

And they had shared their first kiss.

Demyx didn't know anything about it, at first.

Roxas had stayed in the room most of the day. They had come to share several kisses, and had found themselves comfortably sharing Axel's sofa, the floor, and Axel's bed.

It didn't go further than Roxas' morals allowed, though. After all, he was in love with Naminé, and he had no intention of breaking up Axel and Demyx. Therefore, even though some heavy touching and kissing was involved after a while (the roughest parts mainly being Roxas trying to convince Axel to give him the key to the door Axel conveniently had locked, before being reminded he had the Keyblade and could have fixed it earlier without needing such drastic methods, something Axel was more than happy Roxas had forgotten), Roxas didn't want to go any further, or ever repeat the scene.

Axel does wish Roxas would come visit him more often, though. Demyx only comes over now and then, usually too busy with missions or his playing to come for a visit, and Axel does get lonely quite often.

Axel's got a pretty complicated love life.

This is his story.

* * *

  
**A/N: More to come soon! **


End file.
